


Pelicans

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of feathers, M/M, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: You ruffle your wings a little. You don't know why, but your bird instincts or whatever the shit are telling you that this guy, who you assumed was a narcissistic asshole (apparently he thinks he is too), really needs to talk to someone.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Davesprite/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Pelicans

It is a surprise to no one that you liked John. As more than bros. So when you always fly around to see the John that you sacrificed yourself for hanging out with the 'real' Dave, it may or may not put a downer on your little bird heart. Wait, is your heart still the same size as it was when you were a human? Do you even have a heart anymore? You check your pulse. Yeah you do, and it sounds the same as it used to.

Whatever. On the bright side, you don't have to worry about death anymore. And you got these pretty sweet wings now, even if one is a little messed up. You don't even need them to fly, you use your sprite powers for that. But they still look cool. Yeah, who needs John anyways? Other than alpha Dave. Who would probably cry if he was in your place. Not like you've cried about this. You may be a bird now but that just mean you're even cooler.

As you look down at the growing can city below you, you see one of the trolls sitting on the roof of his can house. You heard Alpha Dave thinks it's fun to mess with the guy, which is kind of a shitty thing to do in your opinion. Man, the more you think of him the more you think he's an asshole but like... that'd be calling yourself an asshole. Whatever maybe you are.

Being the lonely dropping of bird shit you are you decide to go say hi to the guy. You don't remember which one this one is, but by the grey sign on his shirt you're guessing he's Karkat. His ears twitch at the sound of you fluttering down to you, and he glares at you.

"Sup?" Wow. Great first impression, Dave. Well, technically you've talked to him but not this is different you think. Sure, it's different. He snarls at you, and looks back down at the ground below you both. You sit down next to him, curling your little ghost tail around you like a snake.

It's silent for a minute, before he speaks up. "Why the fuck are you here? I thought all Dave's had such a distaste for Karkat's." It makes you a little warm inside to be called a Dave, because believe it or not that's who you are. But the last part confuses you.

"It thought you and A!Dave were like besties. Doing each others nails and talking about all of the meteor gossip or some shit." You knew that they liked to annoy each other, but you didn't think they actually hated each other. Rose said they acted like a couple.

He huffs, suddenly looking like he lost is mother at a young age. "Yeah, we were best friends, he even told me more about himself than he did John. But when he saw John again I was just left in the dust." He murmurs, curling into the fetal position. "I knew he was going to. Who would want to stay friends with the pissy guy that caused the death to most of his other friends? It still hurts, though."

You ruffle your wings a little. You don't know why, but your bird instincts or whatever the shit are telling you that this guy, who you assumed was a narcissistic asshole (apparently he thinks he is too), really needs to talk to someone. Maybe even someone to be his friend. You rarely ever see him, and you're always out and about can town. There aren't many other places he could go without you seeing him other than his house.

"Yeah I... I kind of know what you're talking about. I mean, I basically doomed an entire timeline just to save John, and there he is being all buddy buddy with the better Dave. No one ever talks to me like I'm Dave. They think of me as a fake. They never need me, because they have a Dave that is better and is the alpha." You bow your head solemnly. You haven't gotten to talk to anyone about this kind of stuff. It feels... nice, actually.

It's quiet for a bit. "I'm sorry John doesn't recognize you as just Dave. It sucks that everyone counts you as just some sprite, and not Dave. That must be really annoying for you." He says that in such a soft voice. You think you've only heard that voice directed towards you from Jade when you two where dating. She was only dating you because she wanted to date Dave though, and you were just a replacement. Your hands squeeze each other in your lap.

"Yeah.." you whisper. "It does kind of suck." You're both quiet again after that, and when you glance at Karkat his head is tucked into his arms, which are folded against his propped up legs. You notice his back is shaking very subtly. How good is he at suppressing his cries? If you didn't have super dope bird vision you probably wouldn't even notice. When you do realize he is crying though, you swear your little sprite heart shatters into tiny shards that can't even be swept up because the bristles are too far apart and miss the shards.

You have to help this guy. You don't think you will ever forgive yourself if you don't. You slowly spread your wing towards him and side hug him with it. He jumps, but soon enough he relaxes, so you gently pull him into your side, wrapping your actual arm around him. This time, he actually lets out a whimper. It is incredibly quiet, and you had to strain to hear it, but once you did you never wanted to hear it again.

"I'm sorry for being such a grub about this. You probably don't want me sobbing all over you. You have problems too, you shouldn't have to deal with someone else's." He mutters, slowly uncurling from himself, but before he can get up, you hug him fully, putting his face in your feathers.

"Agh- Dave, what the hell?!" His voice is muffled by your tremendous amount of feathers, though you feel your chest grow lighter when he actually calls you by your name. You don't say anything, just pick him up and go back into his house. He doesn't protest, just weakly bats at your chest. Your stab wound tickles at that but it doesn't necessarily hurt.

You sit him down on his couch, and you sit beside him, keeping your best poker face on the whole time. "Listen, dude." You put your hand on his shoulder, and he relaxes a little more."We may both have our problems, and I may not be 'your' Dave, but I, me Dave, want to be friends. I want to help you through this dude, I literally can not stress how awful it is to watch you silently sob. How do you do that by the way??" He snorts at the last part, but he still looks mildly depressed.

"You aren't going to leave me because you got noticed by one of your other friends?" He says, his voice a little scratchier and quieter than usual, and you think you are going to cry. You hug him again, but while you wrap your arms around him and put his head gently in your chest pillow of feathers, you also wrap your wings around him. As if you're protecting him from something.

"I'm not sure if the other Dave promised the same thing, but I won't. And this time, I intend to keep it." You lay backwards, still shielding and hugging him. He cuddles up to you, hugging back. "Thank you."

You have never been more content.


End file.
